


Rogue's Diary

by zillah975



Series: An Unkindness of Ravens [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975





	

[Dated three weeks ago.]

 

I saw Fafen. I didn’t mean to, I mean, I didn’t go to the Temple looking for her. I only went to try to soothe my nerves, and brace myself to tell Hooves I can’t be in her wedding. I know she’ll be disappointed, but how can I? Her betrothed wants me dead, I’d be a fool and worse to stand up at their wedding. How could she even ask me? How can she think to wed herself to that monster at all!

But Fafen was there – I didn’t realize that she’s a priestess of Elune. When I told her what had brought me there, I assumed she would lash out against Hooves and I would be thrown back into defending her, but she surprised me with her compassion and understanding. So I was off my guard when she said a Sin'dorei had approached her about a  _cure_  for Ravenhul. Something involving their Sunwell, but she didn’t know any detail.

Of course I told her I would help. Anything to stop these murderous rampages of his.

And she advised me to agree to Hooves’s request, though whether only to stay close to her and her betrothed or because she sincerely believes that I should support my friend, I can’t say. In any event, I’ll tell her soon that I shall stand with her when she weds him, and Elune help me keep from putting a dagger through his throat.

§

[dated two weeks ago]

_Sin'dorei filth!_ I thought I knew the depths to which he would sink, but this is monstrous even for him! I shall find Hooves, she must be told of this – if she still lives. And then Fafen. There is no “cure” for something this evil except death.

[See  _[A Challenge to Arshaavir](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fus.battle.net%2Fwow%2Fen%2Fforum%2Ftopic%2F8197741663&t=ZDI5OTI1MmIzOGMzNTk4YmNlMzg4OThiZDQ2OWFjODhhYmU2MzA0YixtbXM2Q3UwYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ACydvruycrylI4NBBJuZCKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-raven-mask.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F46606356522%2Frogues-diary&m=1) _ on the realm forums]

§

[dated eight days ago]

I find that when I close my eyes, I still feel the world drop away beneath me. Saved by Araane’s possessiveness. I expect I’ll laugh about it once my ribs are healed.

We agreed to let Ravenhul believe his assassin succeeded. I’ll send Ash  with letters and hope his wings are fast enough to beat the article that Jenny says she can plant in the Stormwind paper.

If he thinks I’m his doom, and believes he’s defeated me, mayhap he’ll become careless. We can end this once and for all.

[See [_A Letter to Seyahat_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fus.battle.net%2Fwow%2Fen%2Fforum%2Ftopic%2F8402400353&t=ZDY0MTU4YmI1MDliZTE4ZDFiOTkzOTFhYjk3Mjg0MTVlYjAxOTFiOCxtbXM2Q3UwYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ACydvruycrylI4NBBJuZCKw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-raven-mask.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F46606356522%2Frogues-diary&m=1) for more]

§

[dated five days ago]

I’m as big a fool as Hooves. Bigger - at least she cares for the filth. I merely lost my temper, and now he knows, he’ll be watching for me again.

Stormwind feels like a prison, and my little farm is far too quiet. Only Forth and Ash for company, and Ash isn’t used to dogs. Forth isn’t used to hawk owls either, though, so now he knows he isn’t to attack Ash, he’s been keeping his distance. Which is fine for them, but leaves me having to shuttle between them if I’m to have their company. And that feels like the rest of my life.

Well, I’d best send Ash to say I’m coming. I wonder how long before even Tem'ria is tired of me.


End file.
